In order to impart a matte appearance and high quality and improve texture, coating materials have been conventionally used for substrates such as household goods, automobile interiors, OA equipment, building materials, and electric appliances. For example, vinyl-based resins, alkyd-based resins, polyolefin-based resins, and the like resins have been used for surface coating of plastic molded products and metal products of automobile interiors, and the like.
As a method of giving a matte appearance and high quality to a coating film, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a method of adding fine powder of varnish, color polymer beads, silica, and/or polyethylene wax to a coating material, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of adding polyolefin fine particles having specific physical properties to a coating material, and Patent Document 3 discloses a method of adding spherical cellulose having an average particle size of 300 μm or smaller to a coating material.
As a method of imparting a soft feeling to improve texture, Patent Document 4 discloses a method of adding lanolin-deposited polyurethane resin particles to a coating material, and Patent Document 5 discloses a method of adding foamed polyurethane resin powder to a coating material.
However, coating compositions obtained by the methods disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 5 do not impart a sufficient matte appearance and soft feeling to a coating film to be obtained.
In contrast, Patent Document 6 discloses polyolefin-based resin particles produced by emulsifying and cooling polyolefin-based resin, an ethylene oxide/propylene oxide copolymer, and water under specific conditions. On the other hand, in recent years, there has arisen a problem in that rubbing and the like cause particles to fall from the surface of a coating film, whereby the rubbed portions become whitish, appearing as conspicuous scratches. In order to solve such a problem, a coating film that does not easily allow particles to fall from its surface and which suppresses scratches (that is, excellent in scratch resistance) has been increasingly demanded.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-3-17164 (JP-A Hei-3-17164)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication Sho-59-187027 (JP-A Sho-59-187027)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-3-162465 (JP-A Hei-3-162465)    Patent Document 4: Japanese Kokai Publication 2003-212947 (JP-A 2003-212947)    Patent Document 5: Japanese Kokai Publication Sho-62-149767 (JP-A Sho-62-149767)    Patent Document 6: Japanese Kokai Publication 2006-45295 (JP-A 2006-45295)